Big Time Fantasy
by Rayjpop
Summary: Completely AU! BTR finds themselves in a new world, will they be able to make it back to theirs? Cargan/Kames
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is a completely AU story about Big Time Rush. It is in no way a crossover of Wild Arms/Final Fantasy/BTR. Reviews would be nice and I would greatly appreciate them!

Warning/Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I am borrowing ideas from the Final Fantasy series and Wild Arms series. They do not belong to me either.

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Lands**

**Logan POV**

I blinked my eyes a few times, hoping that this was all a dream. When I pinched my arm and felt pain, I knew this was for real. One moment I was sitting with my friends in our apartment and the next I was standing in the middle of a desert town, completely alone. I gasped when I noticed the clothes I had on. A pair of black pants that were way too big, but were being held up with multiple belts. Only one really held my pants up, the rest were just for looks, I guess. A loose fitting shirt with sleeves that hung slightly past my hands, also completely black, had a large symbol on the front. It oddly reminded me of an upside down question mark, but I couldn't figure out what it meant.

Noticing the bag, book, and strange looking charm less than a foot from me, I just assumed that they belonged to me. The same symbol was on the cover of the book, but when I bent to pick it up the book rose by itself. It floated next to me, not too close but not out of arms reach. I peered into the bag, wondering what all these colored potions were used for. Blue, green, yellow and red bottles, along with a few glowing feathers and a cloth covered green herbs. I picked up the charm and gave it a good once over, wondering what its purpose was. I tied it to my belt and put the bag on my back.

Looking around the town, could it even be called that? Three buildings stood alone in the little village. Two of the buildings had a sign, one read 'Inn' while the other 'Shop'. The last one didn't have a sign so I assumed that it was a private residence. I entered the Shop and was welcomed by an older man.

"Welcome, what can I do ya for?" He asked giving me a small grin. Shelves were lined with odd objects, bottles and items that I didn't know.

"Yeah, could you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost." I asked hoping that I would get some usable information.

"You're in the town of Quartly, an old abandoned mining town. What's a High Mage like you doing in a little town like this?" His explanation made me even more confused. Quartly? High Mage? What happened to LA and being in a singing group? I knew that this couldn't be a dream, it was all too real.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

A giggle snapped me out of my thought. I looked to see a young girl around the age of 6 laughing at her dog. I shifted feeling heavier than usual, with good reason. Instead of regular clothes, I was clad in armor. Chainmail chest piece, metal covered leather pants, metal shoes and a sword hanging off my hip made me feel like a robot. A busy, bustling town, it seemed. I noticed the many different shops and houses in the background.

"Sir, are you okay? You've been standing there for a half an hour." The girl asked. I noticed that she said 'sir' when I was only 10 years older.

"Could you tell me where I am and why you called me sir?" I smiled at the girl while she hugged her little dog. She wasn't afraid of the huge blade apparently because she walked right up to me.

"You're in the Royal City of Saint Luca. Aren't you a knight from the palace? I was told to call all knights 'sir' because it's a sign of respect." I thanked the girl and walked away.

I thought about my friends and wondered if they were somewhere in this huge city so I wandered around asking if they saw anyone new. Most of the people said they didn't care but a few said that they heard that there was an intruder in the palace earlier today. I thought that Carlos would be the one to wind up in jail in this place. So I headed toward the palace in hopes of finding someone I knew.

* * *

**James POV**

I awoke from my nap only to find that I wasn't in LA anymore. I woke up in a brick room, but not alone. I was bound to the wall and noticed the other people chained to it. The person next to me told me to be quiet as the warden was coming. Warden?

"James? You're free to go. Please signal if you're James." The man asked. I said that I was James and he released me from the cold metal shackles. The guard led me to a set of stairs and I walked into a room with a lady,

"James, these are the clothes and items you had before you were detained." She smiled and handed me a pile of stuff. A red and black cloth shirt and matching pants, a belt, some leather shoes, and a bag full of what looked like bombs is the things I apparently had before coming here.

"Are you sure this is mine?" When she nodded I shrugged and changed into 'my' clothes. Millions of questions were racing through my head, but the main one was 'Where am I?'

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I laughed and jumped from tree to tree. I didn't care where I was going because I was having fun! Sure, waking up in the middle of a forest wearing ninja clothes would confuse me, but when I realized that I had ninja skills, that made me the happiest man alive!

Well, almost. I landed on a branch and fell. Something grabbed my foot, so naturally I wanted to know what was stopping me. What I didn't expect was a monster!

* * *

**A/N:** So all four boys are alone in a strange new world huh? I wonder how they will cope. Sorry that the POV's got shorter, I have a mega headache and I need to keep some things for the future! Have a wonderful day and please review! ~RAY~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is posted earlier thanks to your reviews. Also because this is AU, there may be some OOC occurrences. And no more warnings from here on, because you all know that I own the plot, and the plot alone.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Allies**

**Logan POV**

I learned a lot from the guy running the general shop, Nanaki, about the world, the town, my 'powers' and the items in my bag, oh, and charm. Apparently this 'world' was called 'Gaia', the world had been devastated over a century ago and barren wastelands made up most of the world. And the Hiro Company had a huge part in turning this previously lush green world into a hunk of rock. Forests did exist, but they were rare. In fact, he told me that there was a forest just a couple of miles from here, and that a monster had been tormenting the village for years. Monsters, or genetic failures, were also a result of the Hiro Company. Nanaki's knowledge of the purpose of the Hiro Co. was little but I didn't care too much, I just wanted to figure a way back home.

When I asked him about what a 'High Mage' could do, he looked at me like I had asked him what color the sky was. He told me that he could practice on his dummy later, after I asked all my questions. So I continued asking my endless list of questions.

He informed me that the blue bottles restored one's endurance; red recovered a lost life, green replenished magic, while yellow cured all ailments. When I asked him what ailments were, he told me that monsters had abilities to cause anything from sleep to being confused while attacking. Nanaki explained that the charm represented a 'Summon' a being from a dimensional rift that could be called into battle. Once a charm was bound to you, nobody else could use it, unless the charm chose another user.

Now we were standing in the back of his yard, I stared at a wooden stick figure. I didn't know how to do magic; I didn't even think such a concept was real. He told me the book held an infinite list of spells, and responded to my thoughts.

"Just think of an element, like fire. The book will then flip open and show you every spell you know about that element." Nanaki said from behinf me. I thought about lightning, because I thought that it was an element and sure enough the book opened. 'Bolt' the first spell?, read.

"Good! Now call out the name!"

"Bolt!" And before my eyes a huge blast of lightning zapped the stick figure and caught it on fire. I jumped back in surprise and laughed. 'I could cast spells!'

"Great! Now try Water! And put out the fire!" He sounded a little nervous because the fire was getting out of control. Thinking about water and calling out the name felt so familiar to me. He sighed a breath of relief after the fire was extinguished.

"You can also create a 'Remember' page. It's useful in the heat of battle when thinking becomes more difficult." Who said anything about battling?

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I walked right into the palace, without any trouble, apparently because I happened to be a 'Knight'. I asked a guard where the prison was when I saw someone who looked like James.

"JAMES?" I called across the large hallway. He looked up and I knew that it was James alright! I ran toward him and tackled him into a hug. Finally someone I knew!

"Kendall? Where are we?" I could have expected that out of James, because the same thought was running through my mind.

"The Royal City of Saint Luca, where were you? I heard someone was in the city jail." I didn't think James would be the one to land himself in prison.

"I was in jail! You were hearing about how I just magically popped into jail. I didn't even know how I got there to begin with!" Apparently only James was down there, because he didn't mention seeing Carlos or Logan down there. Great, one down, two to go.

"Let's try getting information on the immediate area. We need to find Logan because only he would know how to get home. And wherever Logan is, Carlos is sure to be causing trouble nearby." I joked, trying to laugh in this confusing situation. We split up, I asked around the palace, me being a Knight got more answers. And James would ask around town, since he could get anyone to tell him anything with one sideways glance.

I entered the palace library and asked the oddly clothed man for assistance. He told me that he would fetch all the books on the subjects I asked for. Within a few minutes tens of books were floating down from the shelved and were being stacked on a wooden table. I grabbed the map from the wall and began looking for towns in the immediate area. I then glanced at the books, trying to decide which ones were the most important. 'History of Gaia', 'Hiro Company' and 'Age of Monsters' caught my eye. I grabbed them along with a copy of the map and headed toward the town.

* * *

**James POV**

I entered the first shop that I found; it had a wrench on the outside and looked promising. Mechanics knew everything, and could be easily seduced. Plus, I knew how to work a person to get whatever I wanted. Apparently this store wasn't a mechanic shop but a farm! Floating green, blue, and red creatures worked on weird looking devices. Occasionally one device would explode and cause a fluff ball to be covered in soot.

"Hello Kupo! What are you looking for Kupo?" I didn't know what 'Kupo' meant but I knew it had to be a trait because every 'person' was saying it.

"I need to know if there has been any news from other towns about random people showing up." The fluff ball smiled and then told me that a carrier from a mining town had a new visitor just today. I thanked him and turned to leave when my bag fell. The bombs fell out but luckily none of them detonated. The 'Kupo' floated and said that I must have been a genius because he had never seen such a well designed bomb that didn't explode on impact. He offered to pay me a million 'Gold' just to have one.

"Sure! One million gold and the bomb all yours!" I said happily opening my bag. Instead of weighing a ton, the million gold didn't weigh an ounce. I shook his furry hand and left the shop rich.

I found Kendall and told him the news, about a person in a mining town. I didn't know that he had a map but he pointed to the town near a cave. 'Quartly' was our next destination.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

The green, leafy monster had my foot wrapped in a vine and I couldn't get my foot free. I tugged, sliced, bit, and even stabbed but the vine kept growing. So I did the first thing to come to my mind, create a dummy. I watched enough Japanese shows to know that ninjas could create a wooden dummy to escape. So I tried that.

"Escape!" I yelled. And with some dumb luck it worked! I was freed! Jumping from branch to branch while the giant monster chased me I quickly found myself at the end of the forest. Within a few miles I saw a couple of houses, I hoped that someone there could stop this creature, so I booked it. I jumped over the vines, dodged the seeds it shot and ran as fast as I could.

When the town neared I saw two people behind a house and saw a bolt of lightning when the sky was perfectly clear. Deciding that they could help me I quickly made my way to them.

"HEEELLLPPP MEEE!" I screamed grabbing the attention of the two people. One of whom looked very familiar.

* * *

**A/N: **OHH! All four of them are headed somewhere! If you read it carefully you will know what happenes next and where Carlos was headed! Please review and thank you for reading! Have a monster-free day! ~RAY~


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Due to my erratic writing style, I can understand why people are confused when they are reading this. So, this chapter is going to set a lot of things straight! Anyway, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Knowledge**

**Logan POV**

"HEEELLLP MEEE!" The scream came from the guy running toward us, with a huge monster chasing him! As he got closer I recognized him, Carlos. "Ca-Carlos?"

"That's the monster! It's been terrorizing the town, and your friend is bringing him here! You need to take care of this!" Nanaki yelled running inside his shop. He returned brandishing a pole arm. I knew that I didn't have a lot of time to plan because the monster gained speed when it noticed the village. So Nanaki and I ran towards the beast, my book's pages opening to the spell I knew would be best. I just hoped everything went smoothly.

"Carlos! You have to get out of the way! NOW!" Figuring the monster was a plant, based on the vines and flora growing from its body, I knew how to take care of it. The moment Carlos jumped out of the line of fire I called out the spell.

"FLARE!" A ring of fire shot out of the ground, surrounding the beast in a pillar of fire and trapping it. Its screech rang throughout the area and things got worse. Apparently the giant beast had a friend.

"James, NOW!" Someone yelled from behind the other plant beast. From where I stood a small silver ball exploded in mid air and sent waves of flame onto the monster, burning it to a crisp. The monster that I had trapped also had burnt down into a huge pile of ash.

"Logan! Carlos!" I instantly recognized that voice, Kendall. Well, I found them, no, they found me. We all laughed because we finally found each other in this strange land.

"I'll take care of the remains. Maybe I can find something useful in them." Nanaki said as he left with his weapon. Carlos, Kendall and James stared at me with an expecting look on their faces.

"Thanks Nanaki! And what are you three looking at?" Nanaki nodded, throwing his left hand back in some sort of gesture. I headed toward the back of the shop, where a lone tree stood, providing shade over a patch of grass. My friends followed behind me in silence, either in shock, confusion or complete fear.

"Hey, what have you guys been up to?" I asked my friends. Carlos climbed up the tree and his legs hung off a branch, Kendall fell on his back and sighed, and James fiddled with a metal object while sitting on the grass.

"Looking for you and Carlos!"

"Stuck in prison!"

"Tree hopping…..until that mean monster caught me."

* * *

**Kendall POV**

"Logan, we brought you some reading material. We need to know where we are and if there is any possibility of us getting back to LA." I tossed Logan the books, map and smiled when they caused him to fall against the tree.

"I told you that it was Carlos who screamed!" James cheered. He and I hitched a ride on a caravan that was headed near, but not to Quartly. So instead of hours of walking, we only ran for ten minutes when we heard the scream. We saw the beast chasing someone when a pillar of fire trapped it, and another monster came to its rescue. I knew that we had to save them, even if we didn't know them.

"Shut up. Who would have thought that Carlos would be wearing _that?" _said James still messing with the metal bomb. Logan had already finished the first book which had to be over six hundred pages long. I watched him the second time, wanting to know how he did that so quickly. He pressed a glowing green hand against the book and said 'Absorb'.

"Woah! Look at Logan!" Carlos said in awe, I couldn't believe it myself; Logan had absorbed the entire contents of the book into his mind! He repeated the same process with the third and final book.

"Done. Anything else you need to know about?" Logan said with his eyes aglow, apparently the book was playing out in front of his eyes.

"That can wait." The man who knew Logan said, "I'm planning on cooking, do y'all want to eat?" As if on cue my stomach growled, along with everyone else's. He started a fire and began roasting some meat over it, Logan called it a 'spit'. Nanaki, Logan's friend, explained that because we saved the village from the beast that we were welcome to his shop anytime.

* * *

**James POV**

After eating the succulent meat, Logan started to explain what he had gathered from the books Kendall and I brought. He started with the history of the 'planet' we were currently on. The 'Absorbing' must have worked wonders, because he sounded like the book.

"Gaia, the earth beneath us, used to be a lush green planet. Monsters didn't exist and the people lived in peace, for centuries. A decade ago, the Hiro Company became a global force; they had a hand in the mining, agriculture, technological and economical sectors of modern life. The company, under secrecy, began human experimentation, that is to say, they altered the DNA of humans and changed us into the monsters from earlier. Hiro Company launched a 'Rejuvenation Operation' in order to cover their genetic experimentation; however the 'R.O.' caused the earth to die, leaving barren wastelands and making forests die out.

Normally plants would start to grow where there wasn't any but because of the devastating effects of the Operation, the plants couldn't grow. 'R.O.' caused the planet's 'life force' to diminish, until it barely exists. Now, I do not know how this occurred because pages were ripped from the book but I have to assume that the Operation failed and caused the exact opposite results. Also, due to the lack of control the monsters escaped and fled to various parts of the world, where they mutated. Now towns and cities fear the monsters because their numbers keep growing."

"Have you figured a way back home? Or how we got here in the first place?" After being 'warped' into a prison I wanted to get back to my world, where things made sense.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I sat and listened while Logie droned about the world we were on, Hiro Company, and the monster infestation. He hadn't even hugged me, let alone asked if I was hurt. I wasn't but it seemed like all of a sudden my boyfriend didn't even noticed my existence.

* * *

**A/N:** Oh, poor Carlos! I feel sad that 'Mega Smart' Logie is ignoring Carlos. Please check out the awesome, and absolutely amazing Demon'sAngel17's work. If you review maybe I will be nice and post another chapter tomorrow ^-^ Have a tree hopping day! ~Ray~


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited, because those made me smile and want to write more! Also I have a question for you all, do you like the multiple POV's? I do, but if you don't then I may change it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trail Blazing**

**Logan POV**

Nanaki spoke with the Inn keeper and she agreed to let us stay tonight for free. James offered to pay but Nanaki and the Inn keeper refused to let us pay, they said that saving the village from the beast was enough. Carlos and I stayed in one room while Kendall and James took the other. I fell back against the comfortable bed and watched Carlos stare out the window.

"Is something wrong?" He wasn't acting like his usual self and I grew more concerned when he didn't respond.

"Carlos? Are you okay?" I asked, getting off my bed and moving closer to him. He shot me a death glare before slapping me across the face.

"Not. Once." I couldn't understand what he meant by 'Not once.' I didn't remember anything that could have set him off.

"What do you mean? I'm lost."

"You should know! You haven't done it at all! You ignored me since we all met up, too busy with my replacement 'Nanaki'. Tell me does he know you have a boyfriend of five months?" His voice dripped with anger, making me flinch after every word. Carlos was mad at me, all because I didn't show him enough attention.

"Carlos, I'm so….."

"Shut it! Save it for someone who cares!" He slapped me again before storming out of the room. I couldn't believe that he thought I was into a guy I only knew for half a day! I sighed before returning to my bed.

'You really messed this one up.' I thought to myself when my door opened.

"Carlos?" If it was the smaller teen then I would literally beg him to forgive me and my stupidity. However it wasn't him.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

James and I heard two slaps from Logan and Carlos' room before an angry Carlos stormed into the room and literally kicked me out. His shoe imprint still remained on my back when I opened Logan's door.

"Carlos?" He asked in a small voice.

"No, he's in James' room. What the hell happened between you two?" He looked toward the ground and sniffled before he began.

"Ever since we met today I have been so focused on everything else, except Carlos. Now that I think about it I never even said more than a few words to him. I never even asked him if he was hurt. I'm a miserable excuse for a boyfriend." Logan began sobbing toward the end of his little speech. I told him to wait a few minutes, that I have a surprise for him. I left and returned to my room, where James was trying to comfort a weeping Carlos.

"Carlos, come with me." It wasn't a request, but a downright order. When he refused I grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into Logan's room. He kept on sobbing 'It's all my fault. I don't deserve him,' over and over again.

Carlos stared at Logan before he tackled him into a hug while crying 'You deserve better than me, I should have known you had a lot on your mind.' I left with a smirk on my face, it remained when I entered my room.

"How'd it go? Did they forgive each other?" He asked while relaxing on his bed, still fiddling with a bomb, "I don't want to wake up to them screaming at each other."

"Would you rather wake up to them going at it? They made up, I think." I laughed before jumping onto James, "No bombs in bed. I don't want to be exploded because you messed something up." A few grumbles escaped his lips before he tossed the bomb into the bag. I expected an explosion but one never occurred.

"Fine. It's weird. Tinkering around with that bomb, or anything mechanized, feels like second nature to me."

* * *

**James POV**

"I know the feeling." I gave him a confused look because I only expected Logan to understand my feeling. He has all that knowledge floating right next to him; he can even absorb a book into his brain! I wonder if that's his magic at work.

"It's just that when I first placed my hand on the sword it felt right to me. Even though I never held a real sword in my life, when my hand touched the weapon I knew it was right." I guess I was wrong, he understood too. My mind then wondered what Carlos felt like. Did he have feelings when doing his 'Epic Ninja Skills' of was it just because he was Carlos.

Kendall fell asleep next to me, snoring into my ear and keeping me awake for hours. It gave me ample time to think. Wondering if we would ever return to LA, Big Time Rush, and our 'normal' lives though a small part of me enjoyed the unfamiliar. A world where I could do anything, limitless adventures with my best friends and the time of my life were all waiting on Gaia.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Logan? I promise not to get mad if you tell me why you ignored me all day." I needed to know why he treated me like chopped liver, and made more attempts to talk to Nanaki than me.

"Carlos, I wasn't trying to ignore you. I was in fear and denial. When I realized it was you who was being chased I thought that I could have lost you. When I first woke up in this strange world my first thoughts were 'Where is Carlos? Are my friends here, are they okay?'" We were sitting on our own beds, I kept my eyes trained on Logan, he looked truly scared. I moved over to his bed and put my arm around him.

"Don't worry Logan, I'm not going anywhere. You mean too much for me to simply leave you. I love you too much to ever go away." I leaned in to kiss him but he had other ideas. Tonight looked like a long night for Logan and I.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry, I noticed that I have a tendency to lead up to possible smut, but then stop. I guess it's cuz I don't think I can write it well. Dalton, I know you love it when I write it but I'm sorry, I'm not very good at it. Also if you don't mind, please head over to Demon'sAngel17 and read some of his work! Thank you for your reviews, I hope you continue to R&R and have a lovely day everyone! ~RAY~


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Another chapter! And due to the overall positive response about the multiple POV, I decided to stick with it. Thank you for all the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 5: Surprise Attack**

**Logan POV**

I woke up feeling like something was lying on my chest, Carlos decided to use me as his personal pillow. This presented a problem, I needed to get out of bed but then I would have to wake Carlos up, I just couldn't wake him up. He looked so peaceful as he slept, like we were back in LA, and none of this had ever happened.

"Morning Logan, when did you get up?" Carlos said and from the tone in his voice I knew he had been awake the entire time. He wasn't sleeping, just pretending to.

"You were awake but decided to use me as a pillow?" I wasn't mad, who could ever be mad at those big brown eyes, nobody could resist them.

"But you're so warm! And comfortable, I just couldn't help myself. By the way, did you know you talk in your sleep? You said some pretty interesting words." My face grew a shade of red that made Carlos burst out laughing. He said my face looked like a bottle of ketchup.

"Come on, we need to get moving. Kendall and James are probably waiting for us." He groaned before getting off of me and the bed. As we headed for the exit of the inn, he suddenly pulled me into him and kissed me.

"Don't forget about me." He ran off and turned the corner leaving me in a daze. I walked out the door with a huge grin on my face; I couldn't forget that or him even if I tried.

When we entered Nanaki's shop Kendall and James were arguing over where to head next, apparently there were three cities nearby. The port of Timney, the mechanized city of Saint Luca, and the magical town of Selije were all within a day's walk from here, except there were a few issues. Based on the map we either had to navigate through a desert, forest or spend much more time walking.

"Luca!"

"Timney!"

They kept arguing back and forth before the noticed me and Carlos staring at them. They resumed arguing when I had the brilliant idea of asking Nanaki which would be better.

"I think the Selije town would be the greatest aid to you guys. Logan's kind reign there and only a Selije student could find it." Me, a Selije student? I guessed it was possible, how else do you explain a floating book?

"Then it's settled! We are headed to the town of Selije!" Carlos announced leaving the shop. Kendall and James followed but I stayed behind.

"Thank you Nanaki, we owe you so much." He smiled before handing me a bag full of items. I stood there holding the bag open and stared at the contents. A three charms, a bunch of colored bottles and a few glowing red feathers.

"Are you sure? I couldn't possibly accept this." He insisted and pushed the bag closer to me, he smile grew wider.

"The charms decided, I couldn't sell them anyway, they 'attached' themselves to your friends. Do you really want to leave? After all I could teach you _so_ much more than _he_ could." His grin turned into an evil smirk before he grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me into him.

"No…. please don't!" I tried to pull away but he was much stronger than I was. He started to lean in before I heard another voice.

"Don't you even think about doing it! Move one more inch and I won't feel sorry for killing you." Carlos growled, his normally bright face looked darker, more evil. He held a giant shuriken at Nanaki, who released me. So I grabbed the bag and booked it out of the store. Carlos ran behind me and when I felt safe enough to stop running he gave me an 'I told you so,' kind of look.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything?" I shook my head 'no' because I wasn't okay and he didn't do anything.

"Logan, he can't ever hurt you again. I will always protect you. Oh, James you can detonate it now." He turned me toward the shop just in time to see it explode. Nanaki made it out, alive. I kinda wished that he died in that explosion even though he helped me greatly.

**Kendall POV**

That guy, Nanaki, tried to chase us but Carlos threw his 'star' at him. The guy ducked it but he stopped chasing us after that. I had to remind myself not to mess with either Carlos or Logan if I had any value of my life. But since the incident was over we headed toward the north, where the Selije town waited for us. The only way to the north was to cross the forest where Carlos' 'friend' came from.

"Be careful guys, we don't know what could be hiding in here." I said taking the leader role, it wasn't asked of me, or expected but being the man in charge just felt natural to me. Even in LA I would be the one to make some ridiculous plan or rally the guys after a plan failed.

Carlos had said this was a short forest but he also admitted that he jumped from branch to branch, so I didn't think he knew how big it was when you were walking.

After about three hours worth or walking I grew suspicious because we haven't heard nor seen a beast. I guess I spoke too soon, as a screech from somewhere above us caused the four of us to look around. More and more screeches rang through the forest and Logan ordered us to stop moving.

"Keep your eyes open, we don't know what's out there." Logan said while flipping his book open to a page.

"There!" James pointed toward the tree tops where a dozen flying creatures waited for us. They dived at us and I heard Logan call out a spell.

"Barrier!" And a dome of, I'm going to call it energy, surrounded us.

When their attack let up Carlos and James went to work. Carlos jumped from tree to tree slashing the birds with his star. James threw bomb after bomb at the flying creatures, they stuck to them and caused them to become parlayed, giving Carlos a perfect opportunity to strike. I couldn't do much because I can't jump around in this clumsy armor nor could I aim a bomb for my life. So I decided to protect Logan while he remained on the ground, casting spells like crazy. I heard a roar from behind Logan, a half lion half lizard beast charged at him. Logan jumped out of the way and I drew my sword, blocking the attack. The beast attacked again but I didn't have time to block it, thankfully Logan threw a Barrier before he could do any damage. I swung my blade across its back and dug into the leathery and scaly flesh. When it stopped moving I ran back over to Logan, and kept my eyes open for any more of those creatures.

Carlos yelled and slashed the last beast in half, that's when I noticed the strangest thing. Instead of falling toward the ground, the dead beast simply vanished. Poof. Gone.

**James POV**

"What the hell Logan! How does something like that just vanish!" Carlos asked, slightly pissed. I would be too; we spent nearly half an hour dealing with those flying beasts.

"I think it has to do with the mutations. Weaker beasts disappear when killed and stronger beasts don't. I think that because of their genes being altered, it caused them to vanish like that." He looked more interested in his little charm than answering my question. So I grabbed it from him.

"What is that?" Kendall asked grabbing it from me. A blue light radiated from the charm. When the light faded I noticed a floating beast, but it didn't move. I recognized the animal, a falcon, from class at the Palmwoods.

"_That's_ what they do!" Logan said before pulling three more of those little charms. A small UFO, a glowing green orb and a red egg, were in his hands. I grabbed the UFO shaped charm while Carlos picked up the egg. Three more shades of light, red, yellow, and green were emitted from our respective charms. Kendall's falcon, my Frisbee sized UFO, Carlos' miniature dragon and Logan's….

"Logan what is that?" asked Carlos, pointing at the weird looking creature. It looked like an eel, but it had a glowing green light around it. The fact I could see through it made me think of a ghost, but I knew that they didn't exist here.

"It's a Mana Wyrm." He said like it was no big deal. He then petted the new 'pet' before it floated on the other side of Logan's book.

**Carlos POV**

"What do they do?" I asked while staring at my incredibly cute dragon. I wanted to hug it but decided against it, usually dragons breathe fire.

"They assist us in battle, at least that's what I think they do. I wouldn't know for sure until I observed them during a fight." Logan explained giving me a small smile.

"I know one thing; I don't want to stay here in this forest any longer. We need to get out of here before we come under attack again." Kendall said walking in the opposite direction. He was headed back to the town of Quartly, not to the north.

"Kendall, it's the other way." James said pointing in the opposite direction of Kendall.

"No it's this way!"

"You're wrong! It's in this direction!"

"Guys! North is this way!" Logan said with a calculated smile. We stared at him in disbelief because we couldn't believe that Logan would know where we were originally headed.

"How do you know? Did you read it?" Kendall asked with a snigger. Logan threw his hand up and a holographic version of the map appeared in the middle of us. A red dotted line showed where we had been and a giant red arrow pointed in the direction we needed to go. Logan was right, as usual.

"Do you get that fed into your brain?" James asked laughing, but stopped when Logan nodded. He apologized, saying that it was a joke, that he didn't know.

"It's not all bad. It's like having a television in your mind." He joked dryly. After a few minutes of walking we saw the light, signaling that we had made it out of the forest. Dusk had approached and we knew that staying outside at night would spell disaster.

"Logan where is this town?" Cue Logan's glowing green eyes. He pointed to empty space, there wasn't any town or even a sign. I looked at him and he nodded.

"We need to get closer; I can't quite get the range of my spell in check." We ran in the direction Logan pointed before he called another spell.

"Reveal." And wouldn't you know it, something appeared, but it wasn't a town. But a glowing purple ring on the ground.

"It's a teleport, the real city of Selije is far in the north, in the arctic." Logan explained before taking a step into the purple ring. We followed him into the ring and within a blink of my eye the wasteland turned into a snowy city.

Around the teleport was two feet of snowy terrain, but after that nothing. I walked toward the empty space before Logan spoke up.

"If you fall of the edge you return to the teleport. The city of Selije is surrounded by a magical sphere that protects the citizens from the extreme cold and monsters. The darkness is the edge of the barrier, so please don't fall off." I laughed before running back away from the edge. I didn't want to fall, even if I would return here.

**A/N:** Anyway, I felt like after 2k words that I should stop. Since someone asked me in a review, yes I got Nanaki from FF7's Red XIII. But instead of being a….idk what it is so I'm calling it a red dog, he's a human. Also if you played FFX or Wild Arms 2 then a few future references will be blatantly obvious. Reviews would be greatly appreciated and have a nice, cool day. (In Cali it's over 110 everyday this past week.)~RAY~


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Prepare for another long chapter! I enjoy writing more, but I tend to feel that I repeat myself a lot…..well since you guys are reviewing and not complaining, I must be doing something right. Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and in this chapter the POV's get a little different, usually I follow the order; Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos. This time it's going to be different!

**Chapter 6: Selije**

**NO POV**

To anyone who has never seen Selije, it's a beautiful snow covered town brimming with magic. Since Selije is located on a ley point, a spot of intense magical energy, the town flourished even in the frigid arctic. The barrier, invisible to the world outside, gave the town eternal night. To remedy this situation the High Mages created a sphere of glowing light; so long as the ley point existed the sphere would never go out. Within each building housed a mana crystal, it served many purposes, a source of light and heat, it could also generate images sent from other crystals.

**Carlos POV**

Walking around the town reminded me of Minnesota, the snow, the chill in the air and the darkness all sent me back to me life before moving to California. Kids were having a snowball fight in the middle of town, smacking snowballs at each other or at some random passerby. We decided to split up, Logan headed toward the Selije School, Kendall walked into a shop and James awed at the elevators. I walked around, not doing much of anything, just thinking.

I found myself near the back of the town, near the edge of the ground where the earth met nothing. I didn't walk off the edge; I just sat there with my legs hanging into the darkness. When I heard a mechanical groan coming from the building behind me I decided to see what caused it. A sign in front read 'Museum of Wonders' and on the very top of the building had a metal dome. I entered the building, looking around with a curious interest. Items and devices of various shapes, sizes and colors were encased in glass boxed. Noticing an arrow on the wall pointing to the stairs I decided to go and see what was up there.

A detailed hologram of a mysterious monster called the 'Hyulkonton', floated in the middle of the room. The passage on the information page said that this rare monster mutated in the surrounding Selije area. Its main ability sent every type of ailment on everyone within range, other than that it remained the one and only peaceful monster. No reported incidence of it ever physically attacking anyone, its ability was used for self defense.

"I used to come up here a lot too." I jumped and almost fell forwards into the hologram. The person who spoke laughed and grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"I'm sorry! I should have announced that I came into the room. I'm Lilka Eleniak! Are you a traveler? You look like a traveler, unless are you a part of Odessa? I thought we got rid of you numb skulls!" Lilka, the girl who scared me kept on rambling about people, or a group of people that I didn't know. An endless stream of attempts on who I was or why I was here, she kept on saying everything that comes to her mind, kind of like me.

"Why don't you let me tell you who I am, that way you don't run out of breath?" She took a deep breath before nodding and stopped talking.

"I'm Carlos! My friends and I are here because we need to learn about High Magic…..or something like that." Her clothing looked weird, and she had an umbrella in her left hand. She wore a red and orange dress that ended right at her knee, white stockings and a pair of black leather shoes. Over her shoulders she had a cape held in place by a gold symbol. Her cape, near the middle of her back, split in half and at the end of each side was a gold ringlet.

"You already know my name! So what brings you up here, most people think that the Hyulkonton is something to be afraid of. My sister used to say that the Hyulkonton is simple misunderstood, that all it probably wants is to be left alone." I noticed that her bright green eyes turned a few shades darker when she mentioned her sister.

"What happened to her?" I half expected to hear that she was attacked by a monster but the story I got was much sadder.

"We used to play around with magic when we were younger so I swiped a box from the museum downstairs. I was 10 and she just turned 16, so we opened it and were warped inside the box. 'The Millennium Puzzle Box' had warped us inside it. At the time I didn't know how to use much magic, my sister did though and she had a nickname, 'Eleniak Witch Girl' because she could do any magic and never fail, but I had trouble with the simplest spells. Anyway she managed to figure out how to teleport us out, but only one of us. So when I refused to go she pushed me into it. She gave up her freedom just to give me a second chance."

**James POV**

After I stared at the elevator for a half an hour finally realizing that it had nothing to with machinery, that it was powered by magic, I left and headed toward the junk shop. The smell of gasoline, explosives and metal filled my nose and I felt right at home. So far I had only a few bombs left and needed to make more because we could meet a beast anywhere. I knew how to make three types of bombs, the exploding fire ball, the paralyzing, heat seeking bomb and a bomb that I sold to the 'Moogles', the floating balls of fluff in the Royal City. However I hadn't used the bomb I sold to the Moogles because I wanted to save it for later, or for a stronger monster.

I rummaged through the junk finding a few interesting items. A claw-like armband with three spikes coming out near the fist, a staff with a blue-green crystal on top, and a gun that had been modified to never run out of bullets, being in a town where magic reigns this didn't surprise me too much.

Still digging through the pile of junk trying to figure out what I should build next. I put the weapons next to my bag while I dug through the endless pile.

"There you are!" I gleefully cheered because I found what I needed. I finally decided on a bomb to build, one that rained ice from above. I sat on the mountain of junk building my bomb.

After perfecting another bomb I left and wandered the city, reliving life back in Minnesota before becoming famous. Snowball fights with my friends, hanging out in front of Kendall's work, knocking people over with shopping carts and truly being happy. Now that I was in this strange land, I missed home more than ever, and I don't mean LA or Big Time Rush. I mean, hanging out with my friends, doing reckless stunts and watching Carlos run into stuff. I guess Carlos wasn't the only one. I heard a groan beneath me and I realized that I ran into this person.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!" The girl beneath me smiled and laughed before she shifted. I got up and helped her get back onto her feet.

"It's not a problem; I was doing the exact same thing. You must be new here, usually nobody heads this far from the main area. What brings you out here?" She asked before walking towards the main shopping area.

"My friend is studying at the school, we have to wait for him to finish before we leave. I was walking around thinking about…it's not important. I didn't catch your name, what did you say it was?" She looked a little pale, well, everybody here looked pale. They really need to learn how to get a tan; I mean I think Carlos is the tannest person here.

"That's because I never said it! Don't you usually introduce yourself before you ask the name of another?" She had me there, I never told her my name, "I'm just kidding! My name is Marivel. Marivel Armitage." Other than being pale she wore extremely weird clothing. A blue dress and a white apron along with three huge bags that hung from her waist were partially covered by a long black cape. I swear she looked like she came out of a Dracula movie! On her head rested a black-blue cap and some goggles.

"I'm James. Nice to meet you." That's when I noticed her eyes, they glowed a blood red, kind of like Logan's but more menacing. We walked around the shopping area, talking about this and that, mostly about the ridiculous clothing in the stores. When we passed the junk shop I remembered that I left the stuff I found in there. Her eyes lit up as we entered the store. She had a knack for gadgetry, along with building robots. I told her that all I could build were bombs, then she handed me something. Another bomb.

**Kendall POV**

Feeling useless after that battle where all I really did was stand next to Logan, watching Carlos and James take care of the creatures, I decided to get a better weapon, a long range weapon. I borrowed a few gold pieces from James to buy whatever weapon I thought I could use. So I walked around the weapon shop, looking at the weapons lined up against the wall. Bow and arrows were a no, I couldn't even aim a wadded up paper ball into a trash can, but on the ice I could aim with perfection. I passed the swords because I needed something that could be useful in aerial battles. Carlos could jump around on the trees or even the enemies if he needed to, James could bomb the crap out of them and Logan had his book of spells, all I had was a useless piece of metal. With no affinity toward magic, building explosives or agility I needed a weapon that could help me fight with my friends.

Axes, Katanas, Staves, even more blades and finally I saw it. It looked like an ordinary beach ball, if said ball had metal spikes around it. It wasn't heavy, but it felt strong enough to be thrown at an enemy and do some damage. I asked the shop owner what it was and he said it was a sports ball used in some old game. He couldn't remember the name but I asked him how much it was, only one silver coin. I asked him to give me a minute because I saw something else, well two things really.

The first thing I noticed was a set of armor that didn't have the metal on the front. A mobile armor set that wouldn't make me feel like a robot while I walked! And lying right beside the armor was a scythe. I bought the armor, spike ball and scythe.

Across the weapon shop was a training area, a dummy set up for you to practice using your weapons. So I aimed the ball at the dummy being held up midair and missed but managed to slice into it. I kept throwing the ball and only getting a few slices here and there, so I changed the way I threw it and landed a direct hit! After a few more tosses I moved onto the scythe. I played around with the handling before I got comfortable. I held it upside down and charged the dummy, swinging the weapon in a large arc. I flipped my hands before slicing it again in the opposite direction. This would suit me just fine.

I told Logan to come find us whenever he had completed his studies so that we could get a room for the night. As soon as I finished practicing with the new weapons I noticed Carlos walk into a building and James walk around with a girl. I wasn't jealous because James didn't know how to cheat on anyone. He never looked at a girl and commented on her looks or anything like that when he was in a relationship. So I relaxed, leaning against the brick wall, sitting in the snow.

**Logan POV**

Selije School of Crest Sorcery and High Magic welcomed me with open arms once they recognized me as a High Mage. They granted me full access of their library and a private class room if I needed one. I thanked them and the head master pointed me in the direction of the library. As soon as I entered I noticed the immense amount of books, there were so many that some had to sit in piles on the floor because the bookshelves were crammed with books.

I looked around the shelves, trying to pick out a few books that I could absorb. I didn't want to try and absorb all of these books, or I would lose my mind. Walking up and down the rows and rows of books a few of them caught my eye. 'Dimensional Teleportation', 'Common uses of Magic', 'Basic Teleportation' and finally 'Hiro Company and the last teleport' were the four books I decided to absorb. It wasn't until I noticed another presence did I see the boy reading a huge book.

"I'm sorry, am I disturbing you? I can leave if you want." He said in a calm voice. He had a poncho on and had a flying familiar like I had. Except his looked like a flying purple cat. He had a bow on the front of his poncho and shorts on in the freezing city.

"No, I am the one who interrupted you. I will leave now; again I'm sorry for disturbing you." I said grabbing the books I found and turned to leave.

"You don't have to go! You're a High Mage! I shouldn't have even talked to you. Please don't report me to the school." Now I grew even more confused. Why would this kid get in trouble just for talking to me? An administrator walked in and immediately noticed the boy.

"You should NOT BE HERE! THERE IS A HIGH MAGE IN THE ROOM! SHOW SOME RESPECT!" She barked. He got up to leave but I stopped him.

"No, _you _should leave." I growled at the lady, "_You _came in here and disturbed me. He wasn't making any trouble for anyone!" She immediately apologized and hightailed it out of the room.

"Thank you sir."

"First off, I'm not 'Sir.' I'm only a few years older than you. And my name is Logan what's yours?" I asked the young teen. He looked only 13 but his eyes looked much, much older.

"I'm Tim! And this is Pooka! We are trying to learn of the next Guardian Shrine." I replied that I never heard of any Guardian Shrine, but I did know that the planet, Gaia, relied on their powers.

"Yes. That's right si- er, I mean Logan. Guardians were the source of life on this planet but thanks to the Hiro Company, they are in danger." We talked for a few hours, I completely forgot about the books, and focused on Tim's story. Citizens from a village named Baskar could communicate with the Guardians. A 'Pillar' could be used to save the world in a major crisis.

* * *

After hearing Tim's explanation about the planet, I learned more from him than any book so far. Nonetheless I absorbed the books and headed to my private classroom. It looked like a college classroom with a main chalk board and multiple seats ascending like a movie theater. I opened the books and with the use of the holograms created a display of how we got here. Now all I needed to do was find Carlos, James and Kendall in this huge city.

**A/N:** My chapters are getting longer. And I have you, my lovely reviewers, to thank for that! Also please note that I may be taking a day or two as a rest from this story. But fear not I will return and write more! Reviews would be nice! And have a great day! ~RAY~


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I have some potentially bad news readers. I start college next week, and I am applying for jobs at the same time. I probably won't be updating for a while and if I do it would be on the weekends. I am sorry to say that my education comes first since I am paying for it. Don't worry though! There will be updates; I just can't promise that they will happen almost every day. So, I want to thank everyone who reviewed and made me love writing. This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Rushing**

**Logan POV**

After walking around the entire town of Selije not seeing hide or hair of Carlos, James or Kendall, I decided to ask around. Nobody had seen them earlier either. Passing the sign for the Museum of Wonders, my curiosity was peaked so I walked inside. Gems containing the information of the 'Lost Technology' were housed in glass boxes along with the other artifacts. When I noticed the arrow pointing to the observatory I knew I wanted to go and check out what was up there.

What I saw literally made me laugh, Carlos trying to talk while a girl in a red dress kept babbling about something. Apparently my laughing garnered their attention, Carlos breathing a sigh of relief because the girl had someone new to talk to, me.

"Hey Carlos, you having fun with the locals? What's your name? Don't you attend the Selije School of Crest Sorcery and High Magic?" I asked the girl who then gave me a huge lopsided grin. She nodded and informed me that she was the sister of the 'Eleniak Witch Girl.'

"Oh so you must be very good then! I heard rumors that your older sister is studying far away, is that correct?" Her cheery face fell when I mentioned her sister. Noting that I must have struck a sensitive issue, I immediately began to backtrack.

"But I'm sure _you're_ much better! After all you must be in the advanced class; you have that look about you." Instead of fixing the problem, I seemed to make her feel worse. I rubbed the back of my neck before I got an idea.

"A duel, what I mean is I challenge you," I didn't know her first name so I watched as Carlos mouthed it, "Lilka Eleniak to a duel!"

"You're on! Don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" The three of us ran outside, headed in the direction of the magic field. A medium sized dome of anti-magic energy surrounded the battle field. We could still cast inside the dome but our magic couldn't escape it. Our agreement was, no Level 5 Magic, no curative items or potions and we couldn't cast Restorative Magic. Carlos acted as the referee, making sure we abided by the rules.

Since he didn't understand the concept of Level 5 spells, I told him that we would show him an example. My book flipped open and I called out a Level 5 spells. "Duplicate!" Within a few minutes multiple copies of Carlos appeared. I ended the spell and he blinked in confusion.

"All the Level 5 spells I know are; Duplicate, Flare, Ultima, and Hide." I said to Lilka. Level 5 spells were harder to call because most of the time they are unpredictable for anyone except a High Mage. Since Lilka only possessed Level 4 Crest Magic, we settled on Level 4 and below.

"So, Carlos, if he casts any of those spells then I am the default winner." Lilka explained to Carlos who only nodded.

Lilka and I took our stances a few yards away from each other, knowing that we wouldn't end there. We both nodded at Carlos, signaling that we were ready.

"Ready, set, GO!" And with that we were off. This being a duel I went all out. And so did Lilka.

"Blind!" I called watching her run around with her vision reduced to nothing. She called 'Sight' and gave me a death glare. Lilka yelled 'Fire' and a huge firestorm raced my way. I couldn't run so I did the next best thing.

After the fire ended, I saw Lilka with a cheerful grin on her face; she thought that she had won. Luckily I knew 'Barrier' and that saved my ass from being roasted. Her face fell completely and I countered with a spell of my own.

"Ice!" Shards of icicles rained down from above and were aimed right at her. Instead of calling out a spell like I expected her to, she just opened up her umbrella. My attack turned and was sent back at me, damn that 'Reflect' spell. I ran around, dodging the ice shards as they whizzed right past me. I had one more trump card left, something she couldn't anticipate.

"Meteor!" We both called out at the same time. Two huge meteorites were sent hurling towards another. They crashed and exploded the moment of impact, hitting both of us. We were both flung backwards and landed in the soft snow. I heard her laugh before I started myself.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

After following James as he walked around with the girl for over an hour I decided to head over to the school, where Logan was probably waiting for us. Following them made me feel like a spy, and I kind of enjoyed it, even if it was wrong.

As soon as I entered the school I noticed that nobody was here. I checked the clock on the wall and rubbed my eyes, the clock read 2:12 am. My body didn't feel tired, but when I noticed the time I couldn't help but yawn. Wandering the school, early in the morning, reminded me of the time Logan wanted to spend the night in school. And he begged us to come along, to keep him company. Carlos immediately agreed because he would do almost anything that Logan asked.

When I turned down the hall, walking among the quiet books and desks, I noticed a strange symbol on the wall. It reminded me of a teardrop but it looked more like a machine. Logan would know what it did, so I headed back down the hall before I read a sign on the door.

'Reserved for Professor Mitchell.' I knew of only one person with the last name of Mitchell so I entered the room expecting Logan and the others but instead there was nothing. So I waited, and I eventually fell asleep, sitting in the desk. Much like what I do at the Palmwoods School.

* * *

**James POV**

Marivel and I kept on talking about our latest ideas for mechanical inventions while we walked around the snow covered streets. She mentioned building a flying vehicle with the help of her EMMA motor. I laughed it off; there was no way anything could fly in this world.

"OWW! What was that for!" She punched my arm, hard, and it really hurt. I rubbed the area of pain and winced when I applied some pressure.

"For laughing at me! I've already made some prototypes!" I continued to stare at her in disbelief because it seemed impossible.

"Oh! Didn't you say you were going to meet your friends at the school? It's been hours, maybe they're waiting for you. Go, go!" She pushed me lightly. I couldn't believe that I forgot about them! Running through the crowd-less streets and breathing heavily as I made my way up the hill and into the school. Instead of a busy school setting there was complete silence. Well, almost, I heard someone snoring. So I went to investigate. My worst fear was that they had all fallen asleep waiting for me.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Logan, we still need to get to the school. I thought you figured something out." I said walking toward the lying boy. He shot up in an instant and booked it to the school, leaving me and Lilka in the snowy dust.

"Can you teleport me there?" I asked and she nodded. A bright flash of green light surrounded us but we weren't in the school, but in the observatory. She explained that teleportation was her weak spell. I said it was ok and raced out of the building.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's shorter than usual. I am really tired and don't feel well. So I promise you all another update as soon as possible! Pleas review and have a nice day! ~RAY~


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** All I can say to my reviewers is Thank You! Without your reviews I wouldn't be writing this. That being said, I won't be posting for a while. Because the reason doesn't have to do with school I ask my reviewers to PM and ask me. Dalton, please don't mention it in a review. Anyway enough about my life, let's get back to BTR.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Plan**

**Logan POV**

I kept running through the snowy streets, occasionally slipping on some ice that I didn't notice. I made my last turn and almost slid into the brick wall because of some more hidden ice. I ran up the hill and barged into the front doors of the school. Once inside I walked the rest of the way, hoping that I wasn't too late.

'Carlos is back there….' Too late to go back, he should have remembered why I took off. If not, then I could just pop out and grab him. The meeting couldn't proceed without me anyway.

As soon as I walked in I heard something, it sounded like a monster even though the town should have been protected from them. When I noticed the figure hunched over in a student's desk I sighed a breath of relief, it was only Kendall.

"Am I late?" James yelled the second he entered the room, waking Kendall up from his nap. When he took a look around he noticed someone was missing. Carlos.

"Where is Carlos? Is he still in the museum?" Kendall asked. I wondered how Kendall knew that Carlos was in the museum, but I let it be. The door suddenly flung open revealing a panting Carlos; obviously he got lost or fell a lot.

"Logie! How could you leave me like that? I need to be here too!" He collapsed on a desk, sprawling out and trying to catch his breath. Now that everyone was here I could begin.

I activated the projection system and pulled the chalk board up, revealing a holographic image of the map. The entire planet of Gaia and all of its continents appeared, three huge land bodies with several medium islands in the middle sea, and countless small islands littered the outer sea.

"Okay-" I began before the door swung open again, revealing Lilka and a girl I never met before. Before I could ask who she was James announced it.

"Marivel? What are you doing here?" He looked at her and Lilka before someone answered him.

"Oh, Lilka invited me. Maybe I could be of some help?" I nodded and they sat down, near the right side, away from Carlos and James.

"Back to what I was saying. _This_ is the continent that we are currently on." The map zoomed to the appropriate area and highlighted where Selije is. "Now based on the reading that I have been doing, I might have figured out a way to get back home. We need to find the point where all the ley lines cross. I can't figure out where they are because I don't know what I'm looking for." I sighed and noticed Lilka raising her hand, like this was an actual class.

"Oh! I know the perfect person! She's right here!" Lilka pointed to Marivel and the pale girl blushed.

"Lilka, don't! Oh, ha-ha hello!" She became nervous when everybody focused their eyes on her.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

"Yeah, I guess I can detect the ley lines. But they don't change, so I think there was a diagram in one of these books." Marivel walked up and flipped through the books before she found the picture. Logan made the hologram show the image, so everyone could see what he and Marivel were looking at.

"So, you can see that the one point where the lines meet is here." Logan said as the image zoomed to the one area where the point met. I stared at the area before stating the obvious.

"There isn't anything there. Just open seas. How can we get home from the middle of the ocean?" Everyone agreed there wasn't any land mass anywhere near the point.

"Not necessarily. There is one island right where the point meets. It's called Glaive Le Gable; it supports this planet, and keeps it alive. However, in order to even think about going there you need to activate the Raypoints." Lilka explained, "There are four Raypoints, just like there are four ley lines. To activate a Raypoint you must speak to the,"

"Woah! Hold up! In a language we can all understand please!" Kendall interrupted, I'm glad he did because I couldn't follow anything she was saying either.

"Okay, sorry. I've done this once before, except it was an attempt to save the world. There are four elements, four ley lines and four Raypoints. Muse, Geo, Fray and Wing. They ley line is controlled by the Raypoint of the same element. In order to make the teleport work, you need to activate the ley line, so you have to….."

"Activate the Raypoint." Logan finished looking excited. Lilka and Marivel nodded, smiling.

* * *

**James POV**

"So what? Each one of us has to activate a Raypoint? How can we find them or even get to them and back without weeks of travel?" Everyone looked at me like I asked them to find a unicorn.

"I don't like it. But I guess we have no choice. We have to get back home no matter what." Kendall said, taking the leader role yet again.

"Marivel and I did it before, except we need two more people to go with Kendall and Carlos. I could ask Tim if he didn't mind going again." I wondered who Tim was but Logan knew, like everything else.

"I know Tim. Or I met him earlier today! Did he have a floating purple cat with him?" Marivel nodded and smiled. Lilka said she would be right back, and Marivel left too, to grab another person, to complete the four groups.

"Logan, can we trust these people? We barely even know them. Only James knows Marivel, and Lilka only seems to know you and Carlos." Kendall voiced the concern that I knew would come up.

"We have no choice but to. They seem to know more about this whole ley line system than I do. Plus, if they know how to activate the interdimensional teleporter then we have to trust them." I had to agree with Kendall, even though I knew Marivel for a short while, I didn't know much about these other people.

**

* * *

**Minutes Later

Lilka and Marivel returned with two people, a short dirty blond with a floating purple cat, Tim, and another guy, except this guy had shockingly blue hair. The two girls introduced Tim and Ashley.

"They both agreed to assist us. So let's get going!" Marivel said. When I asked where to, she said her flying machine. Lilka, Tim and Ashley nodded and followed Marivel out of the school.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

I didn't trust these people. Lilka, Marivel, Tim and Ashley all seemed like they knew what they were doing, and if you asked me that seemed even more suspicious. It's like they had done the exact same thing before we showed up. Call it premonitions or whatever you want, but I had a feeling that we wouldn't be getting home, at least without some problems.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's so short. Like I said above, I got a lot going on. Please review! Also, due to recent events in my life, I may not update for a while. Everything is touch and go at the moment so I can't promise any updates for a while. And I needed to use this as an outlet. SO I apologize if I lost anyone in this chapter. Most of this is from Wild Arms 2, so if you haven't played this game then you won't understand: (Lilka, Marivel, Tim, Ashley, Raypoints, Ley Lines, Glaive Le Gable, or the EMMA motor) I tried to explain it to the best of my ability, but because of the event's today I may not have done it in a way that makes sense. If you can't follow this chapter, please tell me in a review or PM. Have a nice day and please review! ~RAY~


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** An update on my life. I will be starting college this Friday, and due to that, my last update will be on Thursday, until I get used to the whole college life. So I want to thank you all in advance for being awesome readers! On to the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Splitting Up**

**Logan POV**

We continued walking through the town until we arrived in the outskirts of town, where the land ended and the barrier began. Marivel snapped a finger and the ground split open, revealing a set of stairs that led into the ground.

"Be careful, the stairs could be covered with ice, I haven't used this entrance in a long while." She said, holding her hands out to catch herself if she slipped. Lower and lower into the earth we went until the stairs stopped. Another snap and lights began switching on, illuminating the dark room. When I could finally see I couldn't believe my eyes.

An airship! A real, honest airship with the name 'Highwind' painted on the side. After getting a better look at it I doubted that this immense machine could ever get off the ground. We climbed up the stairs that led onto the ship and I lost my train of thought.

"Okay! Let's get this bad boy in the skies!" Ashley said, assuming the pilots position. Kendall watched him like a hawk, standing outside the bubble of personal space, but close enough to step in at a moment's notice.

"James, come help me get the motor running." Marivel said, dragging James toward the engine room. Lilka sat down in a passenger seat and Carlos sat next to her, talking about the Raypoints and ley lines.

"Tim! I need you to open the map, because I forgot where the Raypoints were." Ashley commanded, I couldn't help but feel like he took this 'captain' role a little too seriously. Within a few minutes James and Marivel returned and the engines roared to life.

"Get ready for the time of your life!" Marivel exclaimed while clapping her hands and jumping up and down. The aircraft lifted off the ground, and we were airborne!

Suddenly, the roof split open letting the snow fall in as we made our ascent. From the main window I could see the huge blanket of white everywhere; it looked so beautiful, reminding me of the typical Minnesota view.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

"Logan, who's going where? We need some kind of plan before we go there." I said staring out the window, my eyes growing wider while we headed for the first Raypoint, Muse. The changing scenery, and endless blue skies made me wish that we never had to leave, but I was beginning to miss my mom and sister.

"Okay, well based on what I learned from Lilka and her friends. Because of our 'talents' we each have a Raypoint that is our 'element'. Fray supports the spell casters, namely me and Lilka, Geo for the mechanics, Marivel and James, Wing for the ninjas and summoners, those being Tim and Carlos, finally Muse for the physical fighters, you and Ashley." Everyone looked at each other and nodded. I didn't quite understand how a summoner and a ninja got the same Raypoint but I didn't bring it up. After a while they all turned their attention back at me.

"So due to time constraints, we have to split up. After we activate all the Raypoints and activate the portal, we only have a few minutes before the portal closes. There are no do over's. Once it's open and shuts, it stays that way for a decade."

After hearing that I knew that we had to get this right, otherwise we would be stuck here for 10 years. I wondered if time behaved differently in these different dimensions, because time literally flew by here, while back at LA, it went painfully slow.

"We're at Raypoint Muse, James and Marivel, is the ship okay to stay in the air for a long period of time, while we activate the Raypoints?" Tim said from the computer screen where he remained for the entire plan. Marivel nodded and said that the ship could hover for days before the engine would start to give out. Ashley lowered the ship, until they could jump and not break anything.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

After dropping off James and Marivel at their Raypoint, we soon found Raypoint Wing, floating above the ocean, and it was a long drop down. We jumped off the ship and landed on the 'ground'. I kissed Logan before jumping though, and Tim nodded at Ashley. I had to know if anything was going on between them because Ashley looked a little disappointed when all Tim did was nod.

* * *

**Logan POV**

Our next stop was Raypoint Fray, where Lilka and I jumped off the ship and landed on the grassy field. Off in the distance I noticed a volcano, and figured that Fray must have meant Fire. Lilka said she could teleport us there but I politely refused, hearing about Carlos mishap. I didn't want to land in the volcano by accident.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

We were the last to get off, at Raypoint Geo, surrounded by mountains and one small strip of flat land. Ashley put the airship in standby mode and jumped off, landing a few feet behind me. We walked toward the Raypoint, which looked like a rectangular building with columns and ancient sculptures.

* * *

**INSIDE THE RAYPOINTS**

**James POV**

Upon entering the Raypoint, I heard the sound of rushing water, dripping into puddles, and the taste of it filled the air.

**Carlos POV**

When Tim and I entered the Raypoint, I heard the sound of howling winds, making weathervanes spin, and the constant breeze caused Tim's Pooka to hide under his poncho.

**Logan POV**

Lilka opened the door to the Raypoint, and I was greeted by the warmth of fire, the stifling air and the burnt smell that filled my nose.

**Kendall POV**

Ashley kicked the door open and entered the Raypoint. The sound of groaning earth, the uneven ground and the quiet atmosphere caused me to walk with a bit of hesitancy.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry this is so short. But the next 4 chapters, if I can get to them before college, will be each group's time within the Raypoint. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter! I can promise the next 4 will be longer, almost 2 thousand words, but I'm not positive about the length. Have an excellent day everyone! ~RAY~

P.S. I'm sorry for all the POV switching. Sorry if it got confusing. But I couldn't write it all in one POV, that would be weird.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** Sadly, this will be my last post for a while. Something came up and I am unable to post, so for that I truly am sorry. The next four chapters will only contain one POV. In the order of James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall. Anyway, enough of that and onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10: James' Muse**

**James POV**

Walking around the inside of the Raypoint with Marivel caused me to think. Now normally I wouldn't spend a lot of time thinking as it took away time from fixing my hair or using my Cuda products. Except being here, surrounded by water, made me realize that I hadn't cared about my hair or my looks for quite a while.

"Are you okay James?" Marivel snapped me out of my train of thought with her question. She looked concerned and gave me a worried expression as we made our way through the damp hall.

"I'm fine, I think." She gave me another look, so I explained it a little better. "On one hand I miss my old home, my old life, but on the other I wouldn't trade the experiences that I had in this world for anything." What I really missed was having Kendall smile or laugh. Ever since we arrived on this planet I rarely heard him truly laugh, or give an honest smile. When Marivel stopped suddenly I did too, not noticing the barricaded door.

"How are we supposed to get through that? It's bolted, barred, and practically barricaded shut!" I groaned, hopping that she would have an idea.

"It's easy. We have to set off the switches while one of us operates the controls and manages the door." Good plan except for there are only two of us, but leave it to Marivel to have the gadget to save the day.

"James meet Hob and Nob! They are my creation and have many useful functions, like activating switches." She smiled and I felt better, almost as if I could really get home, even with all of these problems getting in the way. Two circular floating machines, one red and the other blue, just flew out of her bag, making me wonder what else she had in there.

Marivel would operate the controls while I would tell her what happened to the door and then Hob and Nob would hit the appropriate switch. She released the first lock on the computer system and two things happened, a set of locks turned and opened but another set closed. Then Hob and Nob would hit a switch and the closed set would unlock. This process repeated until we had the last set open and the door swung open wide with a huge groan.

"We did it James!" She cheered and jumped up and down. We then entered the newly opened room and I almost took a swim. The door led to nothing, just a room full of water with a wooden platform floating in the middle.

"Ah, I nearly forgot about this room. We have to get into that room." She said pointing to the door across the waterlogged room. I nodded and jumped onto the floating floor and then jumped across to the other door.

"I got it open! Come on jump across!" I motioned for her to follow me, she didn't jump. Instead she grabbed both Hob and Nob who carried her across.

"Why didn't you let me do that?" Marivel gave me a cheeky grin before entering the room. I followed her and grumbled about doing needless tasks.

Instead of finding a room when I entered the door, all that I found was a hallway, which ended six feet in front of me. At the end there was a pipe and a valve. Marivel turned the valve shut and I heard water draining. I turned my attention to the room we just left, only to find that the water level sank!

"Only two more to go. This time you can use Nob. He will carry you to the lower level and to the door."

* * *

After two more valves were shut, Marivel and I found ourselves on the ground floor, standing in front of a huge set of metal doors. She walked forward and kicked the doors open, causing them to groan in the process.

A beautiful hallway covered in sapphire gems, bricks and water that flowed through the room, led to a huge sapphire. It floated there in the middle, just doing nothing, but upon closer inspection it glowed a beautiful blue light.

'Prove your worth and then I will decide if you are worthy of activating the Raypoint' A voice called out from the room behind us. In the middle of the room stood a huge serpent, standing taller than the both of us combined!

"James! We have to fight the snake! It's the only way!" With that she ran toward the monster, Hob and Nob changing from their circular shape into a bigger machine. Combined they made a golem, one of the lost technologies. I followed Marivel, grabbing a few bombs from my bag and activating them.

I threw them at the beast causing multiple effects, a flash of light to blind him, a paralyzing shock, an exploding time bomb and finally a mini missile one, all gifts from Marivel. Her golem grabbed the snake and tried to wrangle it, but the flexible snake proved to be a tough opponent. I pulled out the gun that I found in the junk yard and began firing, hoping to cause some damage to the beast.

"James! We gotta work together! Let's go!" She yelled from the top of her golem. I nodded and climbed on top, to talk out a plan. I would set up some bombs around the snake; while her golem held the snake in place she would then use her skills to deliver the finishing blow.

"Ready!" I said after placing all the bombs around the snake. Eight in total would be enough to kill it. She hopped off the golem and landed behind her mechanical fighter.

"Blast!" The bombs I laid all detonated, this time with a force that I didn't expects. After the smoke cleared the snake was gone, just leaving two floating orbs.

"Let's go back. Maybe we activated the Raypoint now." She said walking back to the hall with the gems, and the huge sapphire. I followed her, making sure not to drop any of the bombs I had left.

'Good. One more thing.' What else? I wanted to complain but Marivel shut me up by shoving Hob or was it Nob into me.

'James tell me, why are you so vain? What purpose could you possibly have spending hours getting ready every day?'

"Because…the one person I want to notice me never does. He goes about his business like every other day. Kendall Knight is the reason I spend hours every day, hoping that today will be the day that he calls me beautiful!" Yelling at the crystal, wondering if that made any sense to anyone except myself.

The crystal activated the Raypoint while water began pouring from it, like magic. The room began filling so Marivel and I ran back to the wood raft. The water rose quickly, and I noticed a huge hole in the ceiling, where sunlight poured through. That's our exit, I thought as the water pushed us through the exit. Once we reached the top the water stopped, and we hopped off. Now all we had to do was wait for the others to finish.

* * *

**A/N:** Another chapter for all my lovely readers! I hope you enjoy it and have a nice day! ~RAY~


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me this long to get back to this! I am going to continue this and I will give it the proper ending that it deserves, it may just take me a while to do so. However, after this next week I will have more time to write, that is if you want me to! Please forgive the crappy-ness of this chapter; I need to get my mojo working.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Carlos' Wing**

**Carlos POV**

Once we got off the airship it flew away, leaving blue skies in its absence. Tim nervously stared over the edge of the 'ground' we were standing on. Because this Raypoint was located high in the sky meant that either one of us could trip and fall to our deaths. I shook the thought from my head, trying to focus on the maze before me.

"Are you ready Carlos? This is a tricky area." Tim said giving me a pleasant smile, while I nodded and walked forward. We walked along the path, making sure not to lose our footing. I kept asking questions that popped into my head, not caring what they were about.

"Do you and Ashley have something going on between you?" After noticing what happened between them I couldn't help but ask. He stuttered a while before answering me, while we continued along this never ending path.

"Yeah, I guess. I could just be imagining it, but every time he looks at me I notice that he gets nervous or embarrassed. I just assumed that it was all in my head, that he didn't act any differently around me." He said, sounding sad. Suddenly the path split into five directions; north, north-east, north-west, south-east and south-west. Tim immediately began walking toward the south-east path, and I followed him. He had been here before so I knew he could remember how to figure it out.

"There are four 'gates,' Cloud, Moon, Sun, Star. In order to open the door to the north we have to open these gates in a specific order. So we are headed toward the Cloud Gate." I nodded and followed along, making sure to pay attention to where I stepped.

* * *

**Cloud Gate**

The path ended and there was a small building, with a door and nothing else. Tim entered like this was a normal occurrence and I entered right after him. The room looked bigger on the inside then it did on the outside, I just accepted it and started to stare at the odd layout of the room.

Six wooden pillars stood in the middle of the room with a set of stairs leading up to the top of the first pillar. I could easily jump the gap between the pillars but I didn't want to fall from 10 feet off the ground. Tim had already made it to the middle pillar before I noticed he moved.

"What are you doing? How did you get up there?" I called from the floor, watching in amazement when he vanished and reappeared on the next pillar. I didn't keep my eyes off of him but I couldn't figure out how he did that.

"It's called a Mist Cloak. I can use it to teleport by using a fine mist to pass through objects or move across gaps. When he disappeared for the second time I noticed a fine white mist where he previously stood, and when he appeared again.

He made it to the switch and the light came on, casting a cloud shaped shadow on the wall behind me, where the door was. Tim teleported to the ground floor and we made our exit.

* * *

**Star Gate**

After returning to the area where the path split, Tim and I took the north-west path to the Star Gate. When we entered the room the first thing that I noticed was the lack of any floor. Instead of the grass covered rock that I had grown accustomed to, there was only a two foot area of land before it stopped, leaving nothing.

"I can't do this one. Only Yuffie could do this, I wasn't able to jump or run to her caliber. You might be able to do this; after all, you both shared the same class." Tim explained, moving out of my way. I knew what he meant; across the room was the switch. The main problem that challenged Tim was the lack of ground and the fact that the switch happened to be located on the ceiling of the room.

I stabbed my shuriken into the wall, giving me a launching point. If I could run on tree branches then I can run on walls. So I ran. I managed to get to the northern wall and jumped, missing the switch but landing on the south wall. I ran along the south wall until I made it to the west wall and jumped again, missing again. This time I ran straight up the east wall until I could reach the switch before jumping and activating it! Falling to the newly formed star shaped ground I landed on my feet before hopping over to Tim.

* * *

**Moon Gate**

For some reason the Moon Gate looked really simple. A line of floating bricks led the way to the switch. I immediately jumped from brick to brick and hit the switch. Except I was stuck, the bricks had vanished and I couldn't jump the huge gap.

"Carlos. Don't panic. You're supposed to fall into that trap. Wait a few more seconds." And Tim was right. After half a minute a crescent moon appeared beneath me and teleported me back to the entrance.

* * *

**Sun Gate**

After the simple Moon Gate I expected the Sun Gate to be easier, but I was proven wrong. Two paths, blocked by multiple statues stood in front of us and the switch. I took the right while Tim took the left. Before we started Tim warned me that once we got started we had to finish or one of us would die.

I walked forward until the statue blocked me, that's when the real test began. At the beginning of our path a statue appeared, with a spike and began moving toward us. Tim hit a switch on his side removing the blocking statue from my way.

This process repeated until I was still trapped and the spiked statue kept crawling closer. Tim had hit the final switch and thankfully the statue stopped, mere inches from my face. A bright light appeared and teleported us into the north room, the room we saved for last.

* * *

**North Room**

Inside the room hovered a green gem, surrounded by a tornado. We walked forward before a voice rang through the open air.

'Carlos! Constantly being in danger and doing reckless stunts are really a cover for something. Tell me, why do you always act before you think?' I didn't think that it would ask something so simple.

"I act like a fool to get Logan's attention. He always is there, waiting with his first aid kit, ready to patch me up. Logan's attention is worth all the danger!" I called out to the invisible voice, hoping that would suffice.

'Good. Now prove yourself against the beast!' A huge floor that looked like a field of grass appeared beneath our feet. And unfortunately there had to be a monster. Calling this mutant a 'dragon' wouldn't be enough to describe it. This beast had three heads and started breathing fire at us.

"Shiva! Dan Dairam! Phoenix!" Tim called, a bright flash of multi colored light blocked the fire and I noticed the three other creatures. A blue female with a dress of ice, a cat crossed with a human winding a pocket watch and a flying bird with its wings ablaze.

Dan Dairam stopped the attack, and reversed time so that the beast didn't attack yet. I soon noticed that the beast stopped moving, and so did the cat person. Ah, this was the power of the guardians, simply amazing. Shiva, the frozen girl, encased the three headed dragon in ice, before Phoenix shattered the ice with a fire ball.

Tim cheered before dismissing his guardians; we thought we had won, except we remained in the field. A single head still twitched and moved so I stabbed it with a blade. We were returned to the gem and noticed a lot had changed. The tornado had stopped, the gem glowed a green light and the winds surrounding the area had died down. We had done it!

* * *

**A/N:** Again sorry if this totally sucked! I do apologize for that! I hope you review and have a nice day! ~RAY~


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I am truly sorry that it took me this long to update. College has kicked my butt ever since I started. So without further ado, I present to you Big Time Fantasy.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Logan's Fray**

**Logan POV**

Lilka and I wandered through the halls of the Raypoint, through the stifiling heat. Sweat dripped down my face and made Lilka's hair turn a few shades darker. I thought about casting a blizzard spell, but I didn't want to waste magic, especially when I didn't know what lurked around the corner.

"I think it's this way." Lilka got us lost, she said that she remembered which way to go but I doubted it because we passed the same broken pillar for the fifth time in the last hour. I followed her through the one doorway that we hadn't gone through and into a room with a puzzle.

Twelve brightly colored symbols glowed on the floor, each one resembling a different guardian, I could only guess. Each symbol had a distinct color, and I couldn't figure out what to do.

"It's not that hard, once you figure it out. It took us an hour just to figure that we could step on them. It's a specific order….which I forgot." I slapped my forehead and sighed. We were stuck, and I couldn't figure out how to solve this puzzle.

"Well, each one represents a guardian, right?" She nodded and I continued with my idea. "Do you remember the order in which Tim visited the shrines?" Another nod, this would be simple, but Lilka always knew how to complicate things.

"But I only remember their names, not what they look like." Well, it was something, and something is always better than nothing.

She named the first guardian, and I had to figure out which symbol it represented, what a joy that was. Apparently each guardian had a specific 'type' like fire or water. So when Lilka said the first breathed fire, I guessed the red symbol. I described the symbol and she agreed, a fire bird.

This process repeated for the remaining eleven symbols; an aquatic turtle (water), a speedy tiger (wind), a mountainous lizard (earth), a pale girl (death), a dancing cat (time), a werewolf (desire), an outer space dragon (hope), a radiant goddess (love), a brave lion (courage), a frozen demon (ice), and finally a bright alien (light). Each representing a guardian from the ancient times, and after stepping on the final symbol the door opened.

More halls, and more dead-ends before Lilka walked into another puzzle, except the room was empty. So we continued across the huge room, walking toward the doorway on the other side. Upon entering the room, a bright red crystal floated above the hot burning lava.

'Before you can activate the Raypoint, you must pass my two challenges! The first awaits you in the previous room!' Lilka and I ran into the other room where a giant dragon waited for us. It roared and lunged at us, causing the both of us to jump out of the way.

We were on our own, because the huge dragon split into two smaller yet still huge dragons, one for each of us, more fun! Lilka began dodging the fireballs that the dragon shot at her, while I had to deal with my own problem.

I began casting defensive spells, creating a barrier that would last while I prepared the one thing that I needed to work, Ulitma. A spell that if casted incorrectly would surely backfire. So I needed to get everything in order, other wise I would fail.

I watched as the dragon kept attacking the barrier, when the other dragon started attacking my barrier as well, in hopes that it would fail. Lilka rushed over to my side and began pouring her magic into the barrier, obviously knowing what I was doing.

"You better hurry up! I can't hold it for much longer!" Lilka yelled before the barrier broke. Just as I completed the spell.

"ULTIMA!" A black hole appeared between the dragons, before exploding with a force that caused the dragons to disintegrate. Lilka sighed a breath of relief as I fell backwards laughing. I surely thought that I wouldn't be able to contain the sheer destructive power but somehow I managed to do it.

Lilka and I returned to the room with the glowing red crystal, and were ready to face our next challenge, no matter what we had to do.

'Logan, answer me this and the power of the Raypoint will be released. Why is studying and knowledge so important to you? What could you ever hope to gain by having all the answers?' Huh, that's all the second challenge was, just a simple question.

Even if I thought the question was 'simple' I still gave it some thought, I didn't want to mess this up. So I remembered when I had been asked what the capital of the United States was, back in the third grade. I said 'Washing Machine' because I honestly didn't know, and the class laughed.

"I strive for knowledge so that I won't ever encounter a problem that I couldn't solve, an answer that would never be just out of reach. I don't ever want to look like an idiot ever again!" With that the crystal glowed brighter before I heard a rumbling sound, the volcano was about to erupt. Lilka grabbed my hand before teleporting us out and onto the hill top, some distance away from the volcano, but close enough to see it.

"You will always have the answers Logan. No matter what anyone says." Lilka said with a kind smile while the ash rained down from above.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry if it sucked grammatically but I really hate English and all its rules. Also I am sorry it took so long to write and post. Have an excellent week because I won't be updating until then.

~RAY~


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that it took me this long to update, but I volunteered for Habitats for Humanity on Saturday so I had Sunday to do all my homework, giving me little time to write. So this is a thank you to everyone who is sticking around, hoping for me to update.

**Chapter 13: Kendall's Geo**

**Kendall POV**

I didn't trust him; he seemed like a trickster, someone who would stab you in the back without a second thought. He looked shifty, and his actions didn't help him. He kept behind me the entire time, making sure that I was in front of him at all times.

'I've got my eye on you Ashley. Don't think that you can pull one over on me.' I thought while walking through the Raypoint. Thankfully there weren't any beasts, just the occasional, normal, rat. Walking on the uneven ground gave the hall a fun house effect, making me even more nervous. After walking through the seemingly endless hall we found a door, a locked door if you really want to know.

"I got this. Leave it to me." Ashley said dropping to one knee, in order to get a better look at the lock. Adding another point to his shifty factor was the fact that he knew how to lock pick, a common skill of thieves. Within a few minutes of Ashley messing around with the lock, I heard a clang. The lock fell to the ground and the door was open.

The door opened into a large room with a stone pillar in the center, the pillar looked like an eagle, but I couldn't be sure as the pillar had been chipped a lot. However upon closer inspection I noticed that there were four pillars stacked on top of each other, each of a different animal. An eagle, a snake, a lion and a bear. Ashley sighed when he noticed that the door on the opposite wall was shut.

"So what do we have to do here?" I really didn't want to talk to him anymore than I absolutely had to. He explained that we would have to move the different pillars to the correct area, but he didn't remember the order. I tried to think about what Logan would do, and I had a light bulb moment. Look for a sign, or some type of riddle to solve. And wouldn't you know it, right next to the door there was a sign.

'An aerial bird is no match for the strong bear but it captures the snake with ease. A courageous lion cannot catch the bird but it can overpower the bear. The snake could strike the lion but only if the bird hasn't snatched it from the cold earth.'

I read the short paragraph over and over again before something clicked. The order of the pillars was incorrect. Ashley kept trying to force the door open while I went to work on rearranging the pillars. Based on the sign, the eagle could kill the snake, the bear could kill the eagle but it couldn't best the lion, however the lion could be felled by the snake. So with the assumption that these pillars didn't have to be stacked I formed a small circle with them. Lion, Bear, Eagle, Snake, in that order so that all the parts were played. What I did not expect was the statues to move, or attack. But, they didn't attack me, they attacked each other. The snake bit the lion, who slashed at the bear, who then attacked the eagle, who then grabbed the snake in it's talons. I heard the door swing open and Ashley gloat; apparently he didn't see anything I had just done.

After a short walk through the hallway, I was still leading the way, the hall suddenly poured into a large room, where an earth titan waited for us. I didn't know if I could trust Ashley to pull his own weight, but he was the first to run into battle. I followed soon after him, scythe and spiked ball ready. Logan put a spell on the ball to attack the same target as me but it only lasted a few minutes at max. So I threw it and watched while it spun around, hitting the titan in random locations, providing a decoy while Ashley and I hacked and slashed the beast. I dug my scythe into it's back, dragging it down until the handle broke and I fell flat on my back. My eyes went wide when I saw the titan's foot above my head, I shut them quickly, not wanting to see my impending doom. After a few minutes I noticed that I wasn't squashed to a pulp.

"Get up! Fight!" Ashley distracted the beast, saving me from death. Maybe he wasn't all bad, I thought while running toward the beast. I jumped and kicked my scythe further into his back. It let out a deep roar and crumbled into a giant pile of rubble.

Ashley walked toward the back of the room, where a door was. I followed him into the door and I nearly fainted when I saw the beauty of the crystals. In the center of the room floated a brown crystal, the room's only source of light.

'Kendall, all those schemes, plans and ideas were the cause of turmoil for all of your friends. Do you not care about them? Would you wish them to be in a state of constant stress and anger?'

I….caused them pain? But I thought that they were having fun, they laughed and smiled. Was it wrong of me to practically force them to agree with my insane ideas? Logan he gave up his dream of medicine because I made him come to LA. James liked living this life right? Or did he want to be famous in another way? And poor Carlitos, all the embarrassment, and pain I must have caused him.

"I….." I didn't know what to say, but Ashley knew what I needed to hear.

"Kendall, think! Everyone is willingly following you! You didn't force this on anyone!"

"I love my friends and my plans don't cause them any pain or stress! They bring us closer, as a group of friends from Minnesota! Don't you dare say that I don't care about them because they mean more than anything in the world to me!"

After I screamed at the stone, it radiated a brighter light so I took that as a sign that I did everything correctly. I hoped that the others were alright because I wouldn't wish this trial on anyone, not even Camille.

'Hold on guys, I'm on my way.'

**A/N:** I hope this is enough for you to forgive me for not updating sooner! Have an excellent week, because I will hopefully update this weekend!

~Ray


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: I am sorry that it took me this long to update this story but I had the best ending planned in my mind but then school ate it up for lunch. I finally remembered what I wanted to happen so here I am, writing this. Oh, I am writing another one shot so check that out after this because this is the final chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Returning Home**

**Logan POV**

We were all on the airship headed toward Glaive Le Gable because time was not on our side. The portal would only stay open for a short time and once it was closed then we would be stuck here, forever. Ashley pushed the engines of the airship to their limit as we raced through the sky.

"We don't have time for goodbyes once we get there, so if you want to say anything do it now." I ordered the group pulling Lilka off to the side. I noticed Carlos dragging Tim away from Ashley, Marivel dragged James into another room and Kendall stood next to Ashley.

I wanted to give Lilka everything that I had when I arrived here. The book, trinkets, potions and some advice because I think she felt useless as a mage.

"Here Lilka, you can have these, I won't be needing them when I get home. Also, I wanted to tell you something." I said handing her my bag and giving her the book.

"Sure Logan. I'm really going to miss having you around even if we only knew each other for a short time." She smiled and fiddled with her hair. I wondered if we would even remember these events once we got home.

"You are an amazing mage Lilka, don't let anyone tell you different. And don't be afraid to make mistakes, that's a huge part of the learning process." I gave her a small hug and she let a little sob escape.

* * *

**Carlos POV**

After dragging Tim out of Ashley's range of hearing I began to say my goodbye. I had to make sure that he understood what I was trying to tell him because I didn't want him to never know.

"Tim, you should ask Ashley out. He could surprise you. Trust me, I wouldn't be dating Logan if I didn't work up the courage to ask him out." He nodded slightly before glancing at Ashley's direction. When Ashley turned his head he looked away while his face turned a deep red.

"You're right Carlos. I won't be able to forget him until I know how he feels, if he feels anything that is." Tim gave me a hug before whispering 'Thank you' in my ear.

* * *

**James POV**

Marivel dragged me into the hallway before the main cabin muttering something about the engine. I didn't notice any unusual sounds coming from the engines so I didn't know why she was forcing me into the hall.

"James, I want you to know something. I think you're brilliant and I know you don't think that but it's true. Please remember that for me ok?" Marivel said giving me a sad grin. I didn't know what she meant by it until she began explaining herself.

"I see the way you look at him and I notice that he can't stop looking at you. Don't sell yourself short just because you don't think you are worth him. He truly loves you and that won't change, ever. Trust me, I know what I'm talking about." She said laughing. I nodded and wondered how much of an open book I became. Usually only Kendall could tell what I was thinking.

Before we returned to the cabin I gave her all my bombs and materials. I didn't want to return home to accidentally blow it up so I decided that she could remember me by using them.

* * *

**Kendall POV**

"You know Ashley, I thought you were someone that I couldn't trust, but you are a true friend. Oh, and it could just be me but I think Tim is checking you out." Ashley turned to look at Tim and laughed when Tim turned away quickly.

"You may be right Kendall but I don't know how to approach him. He almost risked his life to save the world once, but I talked him out of it. I couldn't live if he wasn't around." Ashley said staring off into space obviously remembering the times he and Tim shared.

"It couldn't hurt to ask. I think he feels the same way you do. I think we will be there in 5 minutes." I said, "Guys we will be there shortly! Get over here! I got a surprise!"

I pulled a primitive camera out and saw the smile on everyone's face light up. It was a Polaroid camera, thanks to Logan for filling in the detail. Marivel had HobNob take the picture and I made sure to take two. One for us and another for them, that way we will always have something to remember this crazy adventure by.

* * *

**At Glaive Le Gable**

**Logan POV**

Just as I predicted, the portal was there and waiting except there was another person there. I wouldn't have seen this coming even if someone had told me before hand. I stared at the face of Nanaki, the insane shop owner. Unfortunately Ashley and the others couldn't enter Glaive Le Gable due to the fact that they wouldn't be able to exit after the portal closed. This left the four of us to deal with one crazy shop owner.

"Logan! Don't leave! Just think of everything that we could do together! You don't have to do this! Come back with me and I will treat you better than HE ever would!" He yelled standing in front of the portal, blocking out only way home and time was ticking. I couldn't believe that he was so blind. I didn't want him nor would I ever want him.

Kendall drew his blade and rushed at Nanaki, who moved to the left and let Kendall fly into the portal. James and Carlos charged at him but instead of moving he stood there. When James and Carlos were within striking distance Nanaki did something that I didn't expect. He threw a bomb behind them and the shock wave sent James and Carlos flying into the portal, leaving my criminally insane stalker and me.

"Now that there aren't any distractions what do you say Logan? Would you live with me? I could show you a love so true that it would last for all eternity." I shook with fear because I wasn't strong enough to get past him and into the ever shrinking portal.

"Nanaki…" His face lit up when I said his name, "….go to hell!" I snapped my fingers and called a wall of ice to surround him. I ran toward the portal and jumped, closing my eyes.

* * *

"Logan! Snap out of it!" Where was I? I blinked a few times trying to get used to the bright light of apartment 2J. I wasn't asleep so I couldn't be dreaming but I had a feeling that I just woke up. It wasn't until I noticed a photo in my hand did I really begun to question what happened.

"Guys! Come check this out!" I called to my friends who were walking toward the front door. I handed them the photo once they sat down on the orange sofa.

"Ashley?" Kendall asked to no one when he looked at the picture.

"Tim looks happy." Carlos said referring to the boy in the photo. Ashley, I think, had his arm around Tim's shoulder with a grin on his face.

"Marivel, I won't forget." James muttered to himself when he saw the pale girl in the photo.

"Lilka, I hope you're okay." I said to the smiling girl in the weird red dress in the photo.

It's still not quite clear what happened but I do know a lot happened. Mrs. Knight said we all zoned out for about ten minutes. Apparently we were getting ready to school when we just stopped doing whatever we were doing at the time. Ten minutes in this world, was that all? We spent nearly a week there so how could mere minutes pass here in the same span of time.

Other than the photo that seemed to appear in my hand, there were a lot of strange occurrences that happened to each one of us. Whenever I touched something I felt a surge of electricity. And I noticed that the water would start to flow out of the faucet whenever I got really mad. Kendall said that sometimes he felt like there were pieces of cool metal touching his right leg and just above his hip. Carlos swore that he could jump across the pool width and to our surprise he did. And finally James shorted out a lot of the appliances in our apartment, or he would cause them to explode.

We may not know exactly what happened during the ten minutes but I still remember the times we had in the world that seemed so far away. One day when I went to drive to the mall with Carlos I noticed a billboard advertising a movie. From the general information posted on the board I noticed that it looked exactly like where we were for that week. The movie's title was 'Gaia.'

* * *

**A/N:** sorry if this totally sucked! As I mentioned earlier, I lost the original idea for this ending so I had to try and remember everything. This is the last chapter and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and remained patient while I dealt with college. Have an excellent day and thanks again!

~Ray


End file.
